The Ultra Action Fighter Squad
'''The Ultra Action Fighter Squad '''is an crossover cartoon animated TV television series which will set in 2019 or 2020. Members of the Ultra Action Fighter Squad! Minor Members of the Ultra Action Fighter Squad! Shadow Demon Squad, the Enemy Cast Gold Marvel's Ultra Action Fighter Squad * Gold Marvel (Sam Lavagnino): * Optimus Prime (Peter Cellun): * Saber Rider (): Minor Members of Ultra Action Fighter Squad S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Ultra Action Fighter Squad Supporting Characters Minor Characters Other Heroes Cameo Heroes Marveloids Minor Marveloids Shadow Demon Squad Other Villains Minor Villains Cameo Villains Other Peoples Episodes #Enter the Ultra Action Fighter Squad! Pt. 1: Optimus Prime, Saber Rider, Ben Tennyson, Danny Phantom, Spider-Man, Mario, Sonic, Superman, the Red Ranger, Guyver, Twilight Sparkle, Shoutmon, Duke, Bucky O'Hara and Sailor Moon find themselves working together after meeting an 10-year old kid who is an alien-like hero named Gold Marvel who from far, far, far, far away from space in order to stop their enemies, Megatron, Slappy the Dummy, Nemesis, Vilgax, Vlad Plasimus, Green Goblin, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Lex Luthor, Goldar, the Zoalord, Dark Leomon, Cobra Commando, Lawrence Limburger and Queen Beryl when they meets Gold Marvel father, Penultimate Marvel's greatest arch-enemy, Savage Marvel when they become the Shadow Demon Squad. #Enter the Ultra Action Fighter Squad! Pt. 2: As the Ultra Action Fighter Squad continues fighting the Shadow Demon Squad, Savage Marvel steals Twilight's DNA and create an evil clone of her. Now, the Ultra Action Fighter Squad must stop the Shadow Demon Squad when they plan on finding the long-lost Marvel Crystals which would the answer why Gold Marvel and Savage Marvel was both sent here on Earth. #I Not Giving Up Without a Fight! (Gold Marvel focus): While finding another Marvel Crystal, the Ultra Action Fighter Squad gets attacked by the Shadow Demon Squad. However while during the fight, the villains seem to discover Gold Marvel's weakness, the star in his chet. His teammates get captured. Now, Gold Marvel must stop the villains if even its mean sacrifice himself. #Green Marvel and Navy Marvel To the Rescue!: While on patrol, Gold Marvel meets Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla who claims their find too marvel masks. Than, the Shadow Demon Squad arrives, Ian and Anthony become Green Marvel and Navy Marvel. #The Sister of Gold Marvel: When Gold Marvel gets an message from he 12-year-old sister, Pink Marvel who arrives about tomorrow. The next day, Gold Marvel wants his team to meet his sister. Once her sister, the Ultra Action Fighter Squad springs into action when the Shadow Demon Squad appears in New York City where they finds an Marvel Crystal under the Statue of Liberty. #Gorangers: The Ultra Action Fighter Squad team-ups with the 1st Super Sentai team, the Gorangers who need their helps to against their enemies when they being Black Cross King back to life with an brand new body. #Easter: Gold Marvel celebrate Easter and so does his teammates. But when the Shadow Demon Squad mix with an mysterious egg during an Easter Egg hunt. Will the Ultra Action Fighter Squad find its before its will hatch into a monstrous creature? #Ranger Red (Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger focus): When one of Gold Marvel's old friend, Red Marvel arrives with the other Red Rangers who asks Jason for help to stop another army of the Armada led by Emperor Marvo's wife. #Honey, I Shrunk the Ultra Action Fighter Squad!!: #The Guyver's Last Stand (Guyver focus): #To Destroy a Spider-Man (Spider-Man focus): When Spidey begins to having nightmares of him being turn into a demon by Savage Marvel. However, it didn't came true when Savage Marvel calls in Venom, Electro, Big Wheel, White Rabbit, and Carnage when Green Goblin formed his own Sinister Six team to destroy Spider-Man. Can Spidey survive the wrath of the new Sinister Six when they get demonic powers? Than, Gold Marvel arrives and help Spidey to defeat the Sinister Six. Meanwhile, the Ultra Action Fighter Squad finds three Marvel Crystal which make them lucky. #The Rainbow Knight: While stopping robbers when they steal the sword of Gold Marvel's home planet legendary hero, the Rainbow Knight. However, the sword was found by Charlie Brown who have become the new Rainbow Knight. #Attacks of the Goosebumps Villains! Pt. 1: #Attacks of the Goosebumps Villains! Pt. 2: #Attacks of the Goosebumps Villains! Pt. 3: #Two Mouths Later: Two mouths have passed after the event of the Attacks of the Goosebumps Villains!, the Ultra Action Fighter Squad are calls into action when the Shadow Demon Squad attacks # #Trick of Treated!: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #The End Pt. 1: #The End Pt. 2: #The End Pt. 3: #The End Pt. 4: #The End Pt. 5: #Sweet Sorrows: #Five Years Later Pt. 1: #Five Years Later Pt. 2: #Five Years Later Pt. 3: #Chaos in the Museum: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Where in the World is Gold Marvel?: #A Marvel King for a Day Pt. 1: #A Marvel King for a Day Pt. 2: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #The Finale Pt. 1: #The Finale Pt. 2: #The Finale Pt. 3: #The Finale Pt. 4: #The Finale Pt. 5: #The Finale Pt. 6: Add me any episodes idea, will ya?Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Hasbro Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nintendo Category:Sega Category:Cartoon Network Category:Biker Mice From Mars Category:Digimon Category:Pokemon Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Television series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Alternate Reality Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Alliance